Let it Snow
by UHadMeFromGrawr
Summary: Kaede falls sick and it's up to Inuyasha and Kagome to find a special herb to help her, so they set out and end up in a blizzard. Kagome passes out and Inuyasha must get her to shelter soon. what will happen to Kagome? Kinda a blaket scenario. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on Inuyasha.

Author's notes- enjoy this story and check out my others!

Chapter 1- Feeling under the Weather

It's been several months since they killed Naraku and a now nineteen year old Kagome stood looking out her window at the snow covered Goshinboku tree with a wistful look on her face. _come on Kagome, wake up he's never gonna see you as anything but a friend if that. _she thought to herself sadly.

She turned away from the window it hurt to much to think of him at the moment, he'd been so distant since Kikyou's death, it hurt him so much that he didn't make to the battle in time to save her from Naraku's rath.

__

I guess it's time to get back to the feudal era before he comes to get me she thought irritated at the fact that he never let her spend more than a few days in her time even though the jewel was complete.

A sever snowstorm had hit hard at the little village she now basically called home, leaving many sick and on the verge of dying in it's wake. She had returned to get some more supplies and had to hurry back because Kaede had fallen sick a few days after the storm leaving Kagome to take care of the village. She was Kaede's understudy after all, a miko in training so to speak.

She went down stairs to get the rest of the supplies and put them in her huge yellow bag. She grabbed some more raman, potato chips, and medicine and stuffed them in her bag. "bye mom, see you later" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door. "bye dear" Mrs. Higarashi replied though she was doubtful her daughter heard her.

As she came out the door she ran into a certain dog-eared demon "Inuyasha I was just on my way back" Kagome said smiling.

"bout time" Inuyasha replied with his usual gruffness.

"I was only gone for a two days" she said getting irritated.

__

Two days too many he thought but replied with a "feh"

"well let's go" she said not wanting to argue, she walked past him and into the well house.

He turned and followed her, once inside he took her bag and grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the well with one thought _I wish I could tell her_.

He jumped out of the well and sit her down on her feet, she shivered slightly _man it's cold here_ she thought absently rubbing her arms.

__

She looks cold he thought as he took off his haori and put it on her, she looked surprised but said a quiet "thank you".

__

That's much better she thought pulling it a little closer _it smells like him, like the forest, like something wild_ the miko thought taking a deep breath.

__

She looks so tiny in my haori, so frail he thought smiling. The rest of the walk went on in silence, that is until they reached the village and a squealing kitsune "Kagome!"

"Shippo" she said hugging him to her as she walked into the hut. "hey everybody" she said cheerfully. There was a chorus of "hey's" passed around the room. She went over to the fire on sit down_ why am I so cold today_ she thought _I know I got enough cloths on _she looked down at herself, she had on a thick pair of jeans, socks, snow boots, t-shirt, thick sweat shirt, and Inuyasha's haori _this is ridicules._

"why is she wearing Inuyasha's haori" Sango asked Miroku who looked equally stunned."I don't know" he replied.

Inuyasha came in a few minutes later and sit down beside her, looking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, then he noticed them staring "what are you looking at" he yelled gruffly.

"nothing" they all said at once.

"how is Kaede" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"there has been no change" Sango answered

"I was afraid of that, now I'll have to go get that herb" she sighed.

"where is it" Inuyasha asked.

"it's about a twenty minute walk from the Goshinboku tree" she replied standing up and stretching. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door with Inuyasha right behind her_ I knew he would follow me_ she thought with a smile.

Shippo got up to follow them but Miroku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder "they need some time by themselves" he said with a smile, Shippo pouted but sit back down.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get far before he decided she should go back and let him get it and told her that.

"you don't know which one it is and she needs it as soon as possible" she replied shivering.

"guess your right" he said

The snow was already up to Inuyasha's knees and Kagome had long since got on his back, the wind picked up and Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's back _were not even to the Goshinboku yet _ she thought wearily.

__

I can't even see my hand in front of my face, I've got to find shelter he thought _there's a cave around here somewhere_. Just then he felt Kagome grip loosen, he pulled her around in his arms "Kagome" he said loudly, he got no response.

"I've got too find shelter" he said to himself as he pulled her closer to his chest, with a renewed strength he ran in the direction he hoped the cave was. _I hope I make it , hang on Kagome, hang on._

TBC

I know it's short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please read and review, I need your support and check out my other stories. Thanks and as always Ja Ne.

P.S. also if anybody has any better ideas on what to name this story just review me please.


	2. Snowed In

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Author's notes- Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- snowed in

Inuyasha was just about to give up hope when he tripped and landed right in front of the cave _the gods must like me _he thought with a smile.

He went into the cave it was small only enough room two people and a fire and he couldn't even stand up all the way._ I guess it's better than nothing_ he thought grimly.

He set Kagome down on the cave floor and started to look through her and got her sleeping bag out, he rolled it out and turned to put her in it when he noticed they were both soaked through _she is going to sit me into oblivion for this_ he thought gulping as he looked through her for something she could wear, all he could find was an oversized shirt and pair of boxer shorts she brought for him to wear when she washes his cloths_. I hope she don't kill me_ he thought.

He tried to remove her cloths without seeing much, when all was said and done she had the shirt on and he had the boxers on, he decided to leave her undergarments on, and she was in the sleeping bag.

He turned and started a fire with some book she had in her bag and some matches hoping to stop her from shivering, when he was done he went to check on her only to find she was still shivering and she had a slight fever _guess there's only one thing to do, not that I mind but she's defiantly going to kill me now_ he thought as he slid into the sleeping bag.

Once in he turned on his and pulled Kagome closed to his chest, she snuggled closer resting her face in the crook of his neck._ this feels good, better not get used to it _he thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Kagome awoke to find herself very comfortable and very warm _what? Where am I? The last thing I remember how cold I was and then I must've passed out_ she thought blinking her eyes blearily, only to find she was pressed very firmly to a very shirtless Inuyasha's chest _what am I doing here and what am I wearing, wait I don't remember changing _she thought her anger rising at the thought that he seen her without her clothes _at least I still have me bra and panties _she thought relieved.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of dream land when he felt Kagome move he looked down to see the emotions crossing her face, confusion, a thoughtful expression, blushing, then anger, and relief.

She finally looked up at him "how long have you been awake?" she asked blushing at the position they were in. "a few minutes" he replied with a yawn. "why are we like this" she asked her blush deepening.

"you passed so I brought you here, and you were soaked and had a fever this was all I could think to do please don't be mad" he said quickly his eyes pleading with her.

"I'm not mad" she said smiling.

"your not" the hanyou replied disbelievingly.

"no you saved my life, thank you" she said and hugged him, he hugged her back with a smile as he stuck his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"it's still to stormy to leave" he said as he pulled her a little tighter to him.

__

That's ok I'm perfectly content where I am she thought but just nodded her head.

They laid there for a few more minutes until Kagome decided to voice her thoughts "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"for what" he asked surprised.

"for Kikyou, I know you miss her" she said sadly.

__

Kikyou, I haven't even thought about her in a since Naraku's death he thought.

"Kagome she wasn't the Kikyou I knew, I stopped loving her a long time ago" he said

"then why did you always go running to her all the time" she said on the verge of tears.

"I owed that to her if nothing else" he replied.

__

So he doesn't love her she thought happily as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"are you hungry?" he asked changing the subject.

"no, are you?" she replied to his question with a question of her own.

"no" he replied.

"I think it quit storming outside" he said as he reluctantly pulled away from her and went to check. "oh no" he said worriedly.

"what" she asked worried at his tone.

"we're snowed in" he said turning to look at her.

TBC

I know I said it would be longer but I thought this would be a good place to stop, sorry. Anywho as always read and review and thanks.

Ja Ne

P.S. don't forget to check out my other stories, and I still need a better title.


	3. Snuggling beside a cozy fire

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Authors Note's- Enjoy!

Chapter 3- snuggling beside a cozy fire

Last time- "we're snowed in" he said turning to look at her.

"what do you mean were snowed in?" she asked sitting up.

"I mean were snowed" he replied irritated.

"for how long?" she asked worried for Kaede.

"from the looks of it at least a day" he said trying not to smile at the prospect that he would get to spend the whole day with her by himself.

"what about Kaede?" she asked

"she'll be fine" he replied putting a couple more pages into the fire "she's strong".

"I guess your right" she said then noticed he was ripping the pages out of her book "what are you doing to my book?"

"how did you think I started the fire" he asked sarcastically

"I guess that's just another thing on my list of things to get" she replied tiredly.

Inuyasha didn't reply as he came back to the sleeping bag and crawled in beside her. She unconsciously snuggled closer glad for his warmth.

I love this, it's almost like were together she thought as she felt him hug her closer. _a whole day of just us ,no interruptions_

Why can't I just tell her he thought frustrated _what am I so scared of ? Rejection _he sighed _although she doesn't seem to be refusing you right now_ he thought looking down at her, he was on his back and she was stretched out on him with her head tucked under his chin (A/N: the sleeping bag is only made for one person)

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"yeah" he replied gruffly

"what are you thinking about" she asked craning her head to look at him.

You he thought but said a quit "nothing"

"oh" she said

"why what are you thinking?" he asked looking down at her.

"life" she replied with a chuckle.

"what about life?" he asked holding back a yawn _I'm so comfortable around her_

"what am I going to do with my life?" she asked herself more than him.

"you could always stay here" he said blushing as he looked away from her.

She looked up surprised "really" she said trying not to sound so hopeful.

"yeah, you are studying to be a doctor in your time so you would be a good priestess knowing about all that stuff" he replied looking at her again.

"is that the only reason" she asked disappointed

"no, Shippo would miss you" he said trying to cover up his little slip up.

"oh" she said tears forming in her eyes

Inuyasha started to panic "why are you crying?" he asked sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"you won't miss me" she said crying harder.

"yes I will" he said trying to calm her down.

"you will" she asked calming down.

"stupid of course I will" he said pulling her closer "I'll miss you the most"

"you will" she asked again

I guess it's now or never "Kagome, you've changed me in so many ways, before you came I never had friends or any body who loved me" he said smoothing the hair away from her face.

Is he saying what I think he's saying "Inuyasha" she breathed

"don't interrupt me or I'll never finish" he said smiling "Kagome I don't ever want you to go you're my life now, your everything that means anything" his smile widened "I love you"

"I love you too" she said kissing him breathless. When she finally pulled back she had the biggest smile on her face. "what took you so long?" she asked

"I thought you loved that hobo guy" he said a silly grin plastered to his face.

"no were just friends" she said kissing him again to reassure him.

Several hours later:

Kagome lay curled up beside Inuyasha absently drawling little circles on his chest, Inuyasha on the other hand was deep in thought _she's mine now, we're finally mated, by youkai law were married _he thought happily, then a thought struck him

"Kagome you do know what this means don't you?" he asked

"what do you mean" she asked raising up on her one elbow to look at him.

"by youkai law we're married" his said flushing.

"really" she asked

"yeah" he replied

She didn't answer she only kissed him long and hard.

"you're not mad" he asked when the kiss ended

"no, I've loved you since the day I met you and this is all I've wanted since" she said her smile lighting up her face.

"Kagome" he breathed as he pulled her down for a crushing hug.

That's all I've wanted too he thought his eyes growing heavy and he felt her breathing slow down _that's all I wanted too._

Author's notes- I'm not sure I'm done yet if I get more reviews then I'll make the story longer but right now it's just taking up to much of mine time to not be getting reviews (no offense to those who do review) anyway read and review as always. Thanks for reading and till next time Ja ne.


End file.
